


the night of

by nowhered



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhered/pseuds/nowhered
Summary: Crowley could not sleep.The night of  Armageddidn't.





	the night of

Crowley could not sleep.

Not that he needed to, demon and all that, but it had been a very long and difficult day, a very long and difficult existence if you were getting technical about it.

Perhaps the reason for his temporary insomnia was due to the ‘excitement’ of the past 24 hours, losing his best friend, driving through walls of fire in his Bentley, losing his Bentley, coming face to face with Satan himself, coming face to face with the end of the world and then not coming face to face with the end of the world.

Maybe it was the fear, the fear of facing hell, paying for his actions, the fear of Aziraphale facing heaven and paying for his actions.

Aziraphale. 

The angel lay quiet and quite possibly asleep just a room over.

They had an argument over who would get the bed and who would get the couch, going back and forth. Of course just as Crowley was about to suggest sharing a bed, Aziraphale remembered the fact that they were, indeed, immortal beings, who could very easily conjure up a whole new room. 

Of course this didn’t disappoint Crowley at all, why would it, he didn’t have to share a bed with his a-

the angel. 

Crowley rolled onto his back, staring up at the milky ceiling, only illuminated by the silver glow of the quiet city nightlife. Memories and thoughts swirling around his mind, faster and faster. Strangely enough the best ones seemed to centre around one individual in particular.

Eden.

The ark.

The day Jesus died.

Rome.

Those goddamn suits of armour

Paris.

The church.

The birth of the antichrist.

The upbringing of the not antichrist.

It’s been a hell of a life.

And unless they can come up with something very quickly, it seems it’s coming to an end. 

  


6000 years on earth alone. No idea how many spent before it. 

So many lifetimes, fit inside his head, under his scalp. 

Demons don’t get overwhelmed. Demons don’t get upset. Demons get mad, they rage, they throw things and burn down cities.

Demons certainly don’t cry. 

A tear rolled pathetically down towards his ear, getting lost in his hairline.

_ It’s all just a bit much _, he thought.

A creak in his doorway sent him sitting upright. 

Aziraphale pushed open the black door, clad in tartan flannel pyjamas.

“Angel?” 

Aziraphale walked right towards the bed, pulling up the sheets and sliding underneath, sitting up right next to Crowley, avoiding eye contact.

“Azirap-”

“I couldn’t sleep, I’ve only done it a few special times and I thought that after everything I would be tired enough to have a good rest but I can’t stop thinking.”

The angel looked up from his lap, gazing into Crowley’s eyes. 

“You really do have such nice eyes, dear, I wish you wouldn’t cover them up quite so much.”

The demon couldn’t do much but make a few strangled noises. 

“Would you mind if I slept here tonight?”

“Ah, n-no, not at all.”

Crowley laid back, apprehensive. Aziraphale followed his lead lying on his side facing his counterpart. 

The air stayed stiff and silent for a few minutes.

_ “Fuck it” _

Aziraphale lifted Crowley’s arm and nestled right into his shoulder, the demons arm instinctively curled protectively around the angel. They rustled around a bit more, getting comfortable, which ended up with Aziraphale’s head lying right over the demon’s chest, an arm thrown over his torso, and with Crowley’s head tilted towards his angel his arm holding the angel firmly against him.

“Angel?”

“Yes dear?”

“..did you just say fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get back into writing so I apologize for the small mediocre pieces of writing i'm producing at the moment.  
I forgot how hard it is to get out 1000 words and still have them flow and be coherent.  
Please feel free to leave constructive criticism.


End file.
